shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyler
}} Lyler is the het ship between Tyler and Lindsay from the Total Drama fandom. Canon Tyler and Lindsay first meet in Total Drama Island and become attracted to one another in the very first episode of the season. Their relationship blooms quickly after that, despite being on different teams. They became the first couple to be formed on the show, as well as the first to be separated. After her elimination many episodes later, the two are reunited, only for her to quickly forget what he looks like. In Total Drama Action, they do not interact much, due to Tyler not being in the competition. As a running joke, Lindsay constantly mentions Tyler, often getting his name wrong and suggests that he helps out in the challenges, only for someone else to remind her that he's not in the game anymore. She eventually gets the message. In Total Drama World Tour, Lindsay still has a hard time even remembering who Tyler is, even though Tyler is in the competition this time. Lindsay keeps on forgetting Tyler's name and thought he is someone else. Despite this, Lindsay knows she has a boyfriend, but thinks that he is not coming back. However, in Slap Slap Revolution, she finally remembers him, allowing their relationship to continue. However, it does not last long, as Lindsay is eliminated two episodes later in Can't Help Falling in Louvre. Tyler still thinks about Lindsay after she is eliminated, and remains loyal to her (despite Courtney's flirting). The two of them are eventually reunited once more, and this time, Lindsay still remembers him, and they continue their relationship. Camp TV During the show's beta phase, when it was still called Camp TV, Lindsay and Tyler were both characters still present at this stage. While Lindsay had very few physical changes between then and the present, Tyler's design got a complete overhaul. Nonetheless, they were both still depicted as being in a steady relationship, meaning it is the only relationship that remained the same in both Camp TV and Total Drama Island. Their relationship is like Bridgette and Geoff's, as they are seen making out several times in the promotional trailer. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of Lindsay and Tyler's canon relationship. Although it started as one of the least popular canon ships due to getting very little development, it gained a huge popularity during Total Drama World Tour's premiere era. Tyler's undying loyalty to Lindsay, even though the latter tends to forget him, his determination to make her remember him and them being one of a few still dating canon relationships at the time gained a lot of supporters. As a result, when a rumor on Total Drama's social media about their alleged off-screen break up appeared, the ship's fans were angry and didn't consider such news as canon. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Lindsay/Tyler tag on FanFiction.Net DeviantArt : : TUMBLR : WIKI : on Trivia *This is the first couple to ever be established, separated, and reunited in the show's history. *This is the first couple in the series to be separated by seasons, and were the only couple separated in Total Drama Action. **Courtney and Duncan were separated in Total Drama Action at first, but the former later debuted. *This is the only couple from Camp TV that remained the same in the final version of the series. *This is the only couple from the original cast in which the two members were never on the same team together. *This couple has lasted longer than any other relationship, as it started at the beginning of season one and is still active through season five with absolutely no break-ups or confrontations between either of them during that time. **Ironically, they were separated for a longer period of time than any other relationship. As of Heroes vs. Villains, they have been separated (with either Lindsay in the competition and Tyler isn't, or vice versa), for forty episodes. *This is one of only two couples that started in Total Drama Island that is still going strong as of Total Drama All-Stars. The other being Bridgette and Geoff. **Coincidentally, both couples are separated in one or more season as the male did not compete while the female did. **Additionally, the female member from both couples makes an individual cameo in the fourth season while the male doesn't. *Both were the sixth contestant eliminated from a season. *Tyler seems to be more loyal in this relationship than Lindsay, as Tyler was seen rejecting Courtney when she was flirting with him in The EX-Files, while Lindsay was seen flirting with other guys such as Justin, Alejandro, and Trent likely due to having forgotten about Tyler at the moment, due to lack of intelligence, or because she believed that he was not in the competition at that time. **Tyler did however call Gwen hot behind Lindsay's back in The EX-Files. *This is the one of the two couples to not have any romantic interactions in the opening sequence, the other being Harold and Leshawna. **Coincidentally, both couples consist of a female Screaming Gopher and a male Killer Bass. *This is the only Gopher/Bass couple to not have both members competing in all of the first three seasons. *On Total Drama's social media, it has been once stated that Lindsay and Tyler apparently broke up between Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars due to Lindsay forgetting Tyler's name in front of his parents. Navigation